wergmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Festivals in Shonto
21.03 – Senkai new year - the New Year, homes are cleaned, debts are paid off, and food is prepared or bought. People try to stay awake and eat the whole night, then in the very early morning they visit a nearby shrine to pray for a good fortune this year. They later party and play gambling games that are supposed to bring good luck. In the capital, the current ruller of Senkai makes sacrifices and prays to the deities to ensure prosperity for the senkai land and the senkai people. * 09.04 – Love festival – A festival dedicated to Bea and Bae.During the festival young couples are engaging in many festival games. After the games they are blessed by priests of Bae and Bea for long and happy life together. Then all participants eat, drink and dance. * * 13.04– Fertility festival – Festival is belived to bring blessings of a bountiful harvest and all manner of fertility. During the festival a giant wooden phallus is carried in a parade through the cities and towns. Alcohol is free and in large supply. People can also buy penis shaped food, candy, and souvenirs. Priests are also available to provide prayers and blessings on the people. * * 29.06– Festival of song – Thousands of artists from all over Senkai come to New Kaga to perform. Many say that the intoxicating music and the charm of beer on a summer night make this festival unforgettable. * * 17.08 – Harvest festival – Originally a Yoitsu festival. Duringthe festival a large statue of The Great stone Wolf is decorated with flowers and beeing prayed to. Later they preform plays and dances depicting the old legends, and after that they... drink and feast as allways. * * 11.10– 26.10 – Paper Festival – This festival involves teams all over the country building large paper floats, wich are later taken all around the country to be displayed in colorful parades. Theese often take a whole year to design and make, and many think of this festival as a competition. Theese floats can be up to 14 meters wide and 7 meters tall and often depict gods and historical or mythical figures. Participation in the parade is encouraged, and people come from all around to join in the dancing and drinking. * * 11.11– Festival of the dead – In the morning people offer food, tea, spices and flowers to dead ancestors. Yet is is not a sad festival. Evening part includes fireworks, games, feasts, and dances as well as traditional ritual said to welcome spirits. The lost souls that are drawn to the festival are said to be picked up by Goshi and Anuu and delivered to the Yama. * * 01.12 – Trouble burning – before this festival people make dollsor drawings representing their problems. Then they all go to shrine devouted to Hina and pray that she takes away their worries. Later they all feast and dance around a pile of burning dolls and papers – a burning pile of troubles. * * 31.12 – 01.01 - Official new year – During this holiday peoplemake a family reunion where all relatives meet and feast. Later they go and give respects to ancestors and pray to deities. In the evening they go to watch shows of fireworks, feast and drink and dance till sunrise. In the morning... or some time later when their state allows for it, they venture to make a first shrine visit of the year and pray. * * 23.02 – Snow festival & Exorcisms – 2 festivals connectedinto one. In the morning people make stone and ice statues and compete with eachother. In the evening local priests comme and bless the houses with protection by using purified salt... it is common in the villages for theese priests to stay and feast and drink with the families.